a nicer england
by Lovablenerd23
Summary: America visits England and America finds some old relics that make England change for the better .USxUK and UKxUS (yes, there is a difference. if you don't know, then look it up.)
1. americas bored

**This is my story so please be nice with the critique! You know what!? NO! Be as tuff as you want to with the critique! I'm am not a baby! So yeah!**

* * *

"HEY IGGY! OPEN UP!" Said America as he banged on England's while he was still being careful not to break it. " don't call me by that name you git! It's either Arthur or England! Now what do you want!?" England said quite irritably. " I'm bored now lets go watch a movie!" America said enthusiastically hoping his friend would say yes. "no i have better things to do than to watch one of your movies." Said the english man. " aw c'mon Iggy- i mean England!" America corrected. "it'll be fun!" America gave England puppy eyes AndEngland sighed in defeat. " fine you git i will go." "YYYYYAAAAAYYY" England jumped at the americans sudden outburst. " just let me grab my jacket and my wallet." England said as he went to do just that. just as he was walking out he saw that america was deep in thought about what to watch. " what movie are we going to watch anyways?" "Oh you'll see!" At that they started walking and England silently hoped that it wouldn't be something stupid.


	2. are you serious america?

"you want annything arthur?" america said just before he ordered."hmmmm.." said the englaishmen trying to think."cotton candy, please." he finally said making up his mind. america then turned around to order, "okay can i get a hamburger and-" but then he was cut off by the cashier that said "sir, we dont sell hamburgers." in an almost monotone voice. "then can i get a hot dog and cotton candy?" america said quite suprsed. " yes your total is $10.42." america paid for the food and while they were preparing it he turned to england and said "hey dude did you know that they didnt ell hamburgers?" and england wanted to facepalm at that question. " and did you know that they also diddnt sell gold?" england said very sarcastically. "dude that would be totally AWESOME" the american exclamied but then he realized how his friend said it."hey wait why did you say it like that?" america asked but quickly forgot just as the food had came. " what movie are we going to see?" "monsters university. itll be so much fun!" and for the second time that day england wanted to facepalm. "you git! thats a _childrens_ movie!" he said making sure to enphazie the word 'children'. "so! its going to be totally awesome!" america said exictedly "hey arthur how come youre naver happy?" he asked curiously. "there is nothing to be happy about!" england said iritably. "now lets get to the theater before it gets full" "okay!" america said as he walked twaords the theater.

* * *

**i will update as often as posible for i dont currently have internet at home i have to go somewhere elese. thank to the reviewer who said they liked my story so far and for being the first review on the story who is plantsoffire! im looking forward to crituqe!**


	3. sleepy time!

"See dude wasn't that a good movie?" America exclaimed overly overly proud. "I suppose it was alright you git..." He would never admit it but England actually enjoyed the movie and thought it was cute. " well whatever i know It was awesome!" america said." Well i saw your movie and now I'm tired. Will you go home so i can take a nap?" as soon as England said that america yawned almost right on cue. "Hey I'm pretty tired too.. Lets take a nap together!" And at that England had to use every ounce of his internal strength to hold back a blush. " why the bloody hell would i do that!?" He said while still trying ti fight back his blush. "Aw~ c'mon Iggy! It'll be fun!" Said america still trying to persuade England to do it. " how many time have i told you not to call me by that bloody name?! And fine... Ill do it, but only because if i say no you'll never stop begging me about it." England said out of defeat. It was a mostly one-sided conversation with america talking about movies that were coming out or movies that were already out that he wanted to see.

once they got to England's house and took off their shoes, England went strait to his room and laid on his bed while america followed. England almost fell asleep instantly when he felt america rest his head on his chest and wrap his arms around him. The same thing he did when he was little, except for when he was little he was still small enough to lay directly on top of england. america fell asleep instanatly so he couldnt see that england was blushing lightly as he stared at the peacfull ris and fall of americas chest as he slept peacefully. england started to run his fingers through the sleeping americans hair until he himself were asleep but just before he went to sleep it was one of those very rare times he genuinely smiled. yes england smiled. it was soft but it was a smile.

* * *

**should i make my chapers longer? well the next chaper is going to be long anyways so yeah...**


	4. why arent you ever happy?

the two slept through the entire night together. america was the first to make noise but he was still half asleep when he started talking. " mmmmnnn...soft pillow" the still half asleep american nuzzled his head farther into englands chest "hhhhhmmm...? " england immidiatly woke up at the soft feeling on his chest. "soft pillow~" america repeated, still half asleep. england let out a soft laugh as he thought the american was being cute. " love, im not a pillow..." america sneezed wich made him wake up fully. " huh? oh youre not a pillow," america smiled widely. " your a iggy!" england blushed out of enbarassment. "get off of me you git!" america got off of england giggling but his giggling was inturrupted by a sudden sneeze. " hey dude whats in here?" america asked while rubbing his nose. " im not excatly sure, why love?" england said while looking around. he has had the same house for about a hundred years he hasnt taken a good look aroung in a while. " well i keep ACHOO! sneezeing" at this point america started looking around frantically but stopped as something caught his eye. " hey dude whats that?" america stood up and grabbed a nicely decorated box. just then england got up and sntached the little box out of americas hands. "oh, um.. you cant see whats in this box..." "why cant me see it?" at this point england knew america was still somewhat sleepy because he never talked like that unless he was sleepy. america tried to grab the box back but as soon as he did he broke out in a fit of sneezes as the box was dust covered." its the box the box is making me sneeze!" america exclaimed " oh calm down you git its jst a little dusty!" england said as he started wiping away all the dust that had colloected on the little box. "okay iggy..." at this point england has given up on trying to correct the american on his name. america opend the box and saw that a bunch of old pictures were in it, so he started looking at pictures but after about the fifth picture tears started to pour down americas face and he darted to the bathroom. "america! america are you alright?" england said going after america with a look of worry on his face. "those pictures of me and you when i was little..you were happy in them. but juust yesterday you said that you diddnt have anything to be happy about... i want to see you happy again iggy!" england was absoulutely stunned. he knew alfred was an idiot, but england also knows that sometimes alfred would say something so intelligent or heartfelt he would just be left speechless. " love i... i diddnt know you felt that way england said as he hugged america " i promise i will try to be more happy. alright?"he said while smiling at america. " dude!...your smiling!" america said as his face beamed with joy. " yes i am! and..?" "but do you really meant it? will you try to be happier?" america asked looking at england with his bright blue eyes. "thanks dude!" america said sitting down on the bed in englands bedroom while england followed him "youre welcome...dude." england said trying out the word but as soon as he said it america just burst out in a fit of laughter. " dude thats sounds halarious in your accent! say it again say it again!" so without thinking england said it again. "umm..dude?" and america just buyrst out in another fit of laughter and england softly smiled as he thought the americans laughter was adaorable. " hey iggy are you tickleish?" america said as his laghter dispersed " what!? no i am not tickleish!" england said as he sat ont he bed and crossed his arms. " you cant lie to a hero!" america said as ge grabbed englands foot and pulled his sock off. "dont you _dare _!" "the hero always takes risks!" and without warning (duh!) america started tickling england and england coulndt help but burst out in a fit of genuine laughter. america smiled as he hadnt heard england laugh in at least a decade. "what are you smiling at?" " well...i think youre laugh is beautifull..." america said as they both blushed "thank you love..." the akward scilence that followed was broken by america... or rather by his stomach as it groweled rather loudly. "iggiy im hungry!" "do you want a scone love?" "a what?" america mustve forgotten what a scone is..."a scone" "a what?" "a scone dont you remembe what that is?" "dude im totally lost..." "lets go out for mcdonalds love." england said as he fond the confsed look on the americans face kinda cute. " YYAAYY! im going to go put pants on!" it wasnt untill then england realised that america was in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of american flag boxers. his face turned red. he soon snapped himself out of thought and went to get dressed.

* * *

**two chapters in one day YEAH! i feel as awesome as prussia abot this! and i told you this chapter would be longer! and if yo doubted me then youre a gurple!**


	5. iggy im hungry!

**A/N: YAAYY~ im updating again! it feels nice to be able to update my story of awesomeness!**

* * *

when the two nations where done getting dressed, America was wearing jeans and a superman t-shirt with his bomber jacket (of course) that he always wore. England was wearing a short sleeved green t-shirt with a darker green tie and tan khaki pants. "dude, why are you all fancy? where just going to mcdonalds..." America said as he fidgeted his jacket around on him trying to get it comfortable. " i can wear a tie if i want..." England said as he fidgeted his tie around his neck. "okay -pants! c'mon im hungry!" America said as he practically dragged England out the door.

"iiiggyyyy~! how much fartherrrrr!?" America whined. he was nearly on the verge of crying from hunger and England knew it by how breathy his voice had sounded. "im sorry love, but it shouldn't be too far ahead." England tried to comfort America but at the same time he felt bad that the American was so hungry. at one point during the walk England noticed that Americas Nantucket fell and almost instantly he started crying his eyes out and whimpering. "Iggy! im so hungry! it hurts!" England saw a subway just a few buildings over. "would you settle for subway, love?" trying to comfort the crying American who was now bawling and clutching his stomach."y-yes p-p-please" America said as he had stopped crying and started hiccuping. "lets go, love~" England said as he wiped away the stray tears on Americas face.

England was dumbfounded when they sat down at a available table. just dumbfounded. " Alfred are you sure youre going to eat an entire twelve inch long sand witch!? he asked not wanting America to over eat. "yeah dude! this is easy!" America said as he took a rather large bite of the sandwich and as soon as he swallowed Americas Nantucket stood right back up, defying gravity like its suppose to. he was tempted to poke it, but he found out long ago what it does. "done!" englands mouth dropped at how fast the American ate his sandwich while he himself was only hallway done with the six-inch sandwich he got. "Alfred did you inhale your food or something!?" "no dude, i just ate it..." America said as he picked up his 42oz coca cola. just as England finished his sandwich he noticed that Alfred was staring at him. America has always wondered if englands eyebrows are sensitive or not. so out of curiosity America reached over and started rubbing englands eyebrows. almost immediately England dropped his cup of iced tea and blushed furiously. "a-a-a-america l-l-love c-cany-y-ou s-s-s-stop?" England asked trying his hardest not to moan. America stopped even though he was still confused about what effect the eyebrows had on him. "so what do they do?" and at that England reached over to America and pulled at his Nantucket and immediately America bit at his bottom lip. "d-d-dude c-can y-y-you s-s-stop?" so England stopped and waited for the younger nation to realize what he was getting at but in stead he got "dude what was that for!?"England just looked at America wondering how he diddnt get it "well...my eyebrows are like your Nantucket..." England said as he fidgeted in his seat alittle in his seat. "ohhh...so what if i do this?" America stood up, walked over to England and started rubbing his eyebrows as is he were trying to rub them off off his face. englands face then flushed so red it looked almost burgundy. he had to physically put both hands over his mouth and pushed America away with his foot so he could run into the bathroom. America of course ran after him and found him in a stall door. "iggy open up~" America said in a hushed voice so it wouldn't seem weird. (thank goodness the bathroom was empty!) "no you git! leave me alone!" America found a coin in his pocket and undid the stall lock from the other side. he opened the door to find a very flustered Arthur scowling at him. "what the bloody hell is wrong with you Alfred!? why ca-NNNNNGGH!" America cut him off mid sentence by rubbing vigorously at englands eyebrows making England moan loudly, his head being too clouded from pleasure to even try to make himself stop. America had to put his hand over englands mouth to keep him from crying out too loudly.

* * *

**A/N: okay from now on i will try to make the chapters longer and longer because short chapters are annoying teasers...am i right or am i right!? **


End file.
